


Growing up, Daphne

by ChromaticVision



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Art, Character of Color, Coming of Age, Community: chromaticvision, Gen, Header
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticVision/pseuds/ChromaticVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A header featuring Daphne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up, Daphne

**Author's Note:**

> Created by [](http://kari77.insanejournal.com/profile)[**kari77**](http://kari77.insanejournal.com/) for the Chromatic Vision challenge. Please don't hotlink, and don't forget to credit [](http://kari77.insanejournal.com/profile)[**kari77**](http://kari77.insanejournal.com/) if you're planning on using the header.

**Header**


End file.
